Learning to forgive
by fireswim1
Summary: Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Katara pov.  
I sigh as I sit in my temporary air temple room. Maybe Zuko really has changed I think. But I shake my head, no, I can't let my gaurd down again. I will not trust Zuko until the war is over and the Fire Lord is defeated. When we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se I made the mistake of thinking he had changed, and the whole group paid the price. It has been two days since he joined our group and everyone seems to trust him! I don't know how they can forgive him so easily after all the terrible things that B**** has done! I let out a frustrated groan and step out of my room. I grab our cooking pot and start steaming the rice for dinner.

Zuko pov.  
"You're not putting enough energy into it!" I yell at Aang as he tries the simplest form in firebending history. I can't believe this kid is supposed to be our savior, I mean don't get me wrong he is a talented kid but firebending's going to be a real challenge for him. He's not ferocious enough for it. Sokka steps in between me and Aang "Okay, I think that's enough for today, Aang why don't you go help Katara with dinner." Aang nods enthusiastically and rushes over to Katara. I can tell he has strong feelings for her, but I'm not so sure if she has feelings for him. Katara gives a friendly, grateful smile to Aang and starts instructing him on how to cook the rice. I feel a pang of jealousy as I see them laughing with each other. I don't like admitting these kinds of things, but I think I like Katara. I instantly try to expel the jealousy, I can't LIKE her. Besides, she's the avatar's girl, how can I possibly compete with that. In addition to that I'm pretty sure she hates me, every time I look at her, she scowls. I shake my head, I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her. I've got to forget this crap.


	2. Bonding

Katara pov.  
I grab the bowls and start passing out food for dinner. Aang, Toph, Sokka, Appa, Momo. The only person who doesn't have food yet is Zuko. I see the agitated look on his face and decide to mess with him a little more. I SLOWLY get a bowl and scoop the rice. Then just to have a little more fun I drop the rice scooper and scoop the rice again. "Just give me the damn food!" Zuko yells, finally losing it. I smile "Zuko, where are your manners?" I say politely. Zuko grumbles something under his breath as I hand him the bowl. "Serves you right." I say as I sit down with my own bowl of rice.  
"What did you just say?" He asks.  
"I said serves you right, you know trying to capture us, what you did in Ba Sing Se." I don't make eye contact with him, instead I stare at the steam curling up from the rice pot.  
"I told you, I'm over that crap!" He stands up and storms off "Why don't you trust me!" he yells into the dark nothingness.  
"Hmm, I wonder why!?" I shout back at him.

Zuko pov.  
She's a bitch! A stupid bitch! I can't believe I ever thought about liking her. She doesn't know what I've been through, she thinks I'm just a spoiled prince who's barely tame enough to choose good over evil. I scoff, I bet her life has been so easy, but she doesn't realize it. I don't see her sporting a huge nasty scar on her face! My scar...I get up and look into the tub of drinking water at the foot of my bed and touch the rough skin covering half of my face. After a few seconds I punch the water. My vision gets blurry and next thing you know tears start streaming down my face. Ugh! I freaking hate crying! A burst of fire shoots out from my mouth and straight through the poor roof, leaving a big hole.

Katara pov.  
I stare in shock as a burst of fire shoots through the air temple roof. Jeez, I knew Zuko was angry but I figured that he was always angry so it wouldn't make much of a difference. The whole gang is staring at me. I guess I have to go apologize now.  
As I step into the doorway to Zuko's room my jaw falls to the ground in shock. Water is slowly spreading to the corners of the room. There is a huge gaping hole in the roof and Zuko. He is sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. When he hears me he looks up and it is obvious that he has been crying, from his puffy red eyes to his pink nose. I can literally feel my face soften as I walk over to the bed and sit next to him. I slowly lift his chin and wipe the tears away with my fingers. I take a deep breath and ask "Are you okay?" He looks up at me questioningly "Why do you care?" he says not so nicely.  
"Because I do, I'm sorry." I say.  
"I thought you hated me." He tilts his head.  
"I don't hate you, I just don't really...trust you yet." I hesitate.  
"Why?" he asks  
"Well, for obvious reasons and the fact that I have specific problems with the fire nation." I start thinking about my mother.  
"Like what?" He asks. Gosh, why is he so curious all of the sudden? I take on shaky breath.  
"My...mother was killed in a raid, they were looking for the last southern water bender and my mother lied to protect me." I say as I wipe more tears from his face. His eyes widen as I say this. It's almost like he's saying Wow, I didn't know you actually went through something. I roll my eyes and scowl. "Why are you so freaking surprised?!" I ask.  
"I'm not, I just...I never knew." he says.  
"Well, now you do." I pout, why did I even tell him about that? It's not like he is totally open with me. He puts his hand on my shoulder almost comfortingly. I stare at it wide eyed and then at him. He doesn't mean it, I know he doesn't. He's too wrapped up in his own problems to care about other people and that is never going to change. I thought it would change in Ba Sing Se, but it didn't, it never will. With one swiping motion, I take his hand off my shoulder.

Zuko pov.  
I tried to comfort her, but she didn't want me to. I can't really blame her since that last time we bonded I stabbed her in the back. "Why do you comfort everyone but yourself?" I ask.  
"I don't know, I just think it's the right thing to try and make people feel better." she shrugs.  
"You are strong, you know that right?" I say. She looks at me with her big blue eyes then opens her mouth.  
"How did you get your scar?" She asks curiously. I sigh, I've never actually told anyone this story.  
"My father burned me after I spoke out of turn at a war meeting, I was forced to duel him, but I didn't want to and…" I look down. She stares at nothing like she's afraid to ask any further. Suddenly she stands up "I still don't trust you, but you need to have some fun for once." She plants a mischievous smile on her face. She grabs my hand and leads me back to where everyone is eating. "Zuko and I are going to the cliff." she announces to the group. Sokka raises and eyebrow "Zuko wants to go to the cliff?" he says shocked. Katara nods, what the heck is the cliff?


	3. The cliff

Chapter 3 Zuko pov. My eyes start to water as Katara pulls me by my wrist up a windy cliff. "Where are we going?" I ask. Katara says nothing, she just turns around and smiles mischievously. After a few more minutes of walking we come to the edge of the cliff. I look over the jagged rock. We are about fifteen feet above a round pool of water. Katara sees my expression and immediately opens her mouth. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" She smiles. "N-no." I reply. "Good." She says as she starts undressing exposing her white water wraps and amazing body. Did I just think that? "What are you doing?!" I yell. She looks at me and rolls her eyes "Don't get too excited you perv, it's going to be used as a swimsuit." She points at the water pool below. Is she serious? She's jumping off the cliff? I suddenly feel sick to my stomach, but nonetheless I do not want her to think I'm scared or she'll never ever let me forget the moment tough Prince Zuko chickened out of something a peasant could do. I nervously remove my tunic and shoes. Without giving me a second look, Katara pulls me by my wrist to the edge of the cliff. I look down and suddenly feel like we are ten times higher than we actually are. "You first." Katara smiles. I gulp and I don't know how long I stand on that ledge but after awhile Katara touches my shoulder "Ok, I'll go first." Without hesitation she backs up, takes a running start and launches herself off the cliff doings double flip and splashing into the water. I roll my eyes...show off. I stand at the edge of the cliff waiting for her to pop out of the water. After a few minutes I start to get worried. "Katara! Where are you!?" I yell down at the water. I am frantically scanning the water for something, a sign that I didn't see her get out...anything. Katara pov. I smile as I walk back up the cliff. That was freaking awesome! I hate to say it, but that is only part of the reason I'm smiling. I'm about to mess with the all powerful fire prince. Oh, he must freaking out right now! I quietly creep up to him. He is standing right at the edge of the cliff, craning his neck with a worried look on his face, perfect position. I feel an evil smile forming on my face as I carefully get closer and closer. Finally, I am right behind him and he hasn't noticed yet! I stick my hand out in front of me and here a swoosh followed by a scream higher than my own and a splash. I collapse to the ground laughing my ass off. Oohhhh damn, he's so going to kill me. But what the heck, I take a running start and jump off the cliff for a second time. I don't know why I like doing this but it's exciting and exhilarating and thrilling. It makes me feel...awesome. Before I know it I splash into the water right next to Zuko. I am under water for a few moments before I pop up and when I do Zuko is on the surface, his face as red as a tomato and his fists clenched at his sides. All I do is smile. "What the fuck would make you do that?!" He shouts. I roll my eyes "Oh loosen up, you did it didn't you? You were obviously scared, and on top of that it was fun!" I laugh like a little girl on a playground slide. Zuko looks at me as if he is waiting for me to say something. "Well?" He says. "Well what?" I tilt my head obviously confused. "Aren't you going to make fun of me, tell me I'm weak, say the only reason you're hanging out with me is so you'll get something in return? Anything?" My mouth drops open, did he think I was that kind of person? Did he think I was using him? "No! Of course not! Do you really think I'm like that?! I brought you out here to have FUN, why are you accusing me after I probably just gave you the highlight of your year!" I use my water bending to bounce out of the water and storm off into camp letting out frustrating sounds the whole ways back. How dare he accuse me of that! I was being NICE to him, which I had no reason to do considering all he's done. 


End file.
